


Shower

by Caranthiryimi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 合金盾与警车短暂交往的开始（没错这是一篇爵警的番外）
Relationships: Chromedome/Prowl (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> 拟人注意，性转注意，不喜点叉

夏日的暴雨总是来的让人猝不及防。有时候天空明明一片晴朗，下一秒豆大的雨滴就啪的一下陆陆续续像伞兵似的降落在地上。  
所以Prowl与Chromedome不得不用外套罩住自己越过雨幕逃进车里。Prowl赶忙用后面的坐垫来吸干文件上的水，然后开始把自己弄干。Chromedome将雨刷器的功率调到最大，却仍是看不清前路。与此同时，雨势越来越大了。  
他停了雨刷器，也处理起自己的湿衣服。她似乎并没有因为自己身边坐着一位异性就很拘束，他们是搭档。她脱下外套，只穿一件白色的衬衫。衬衫也已经湿透了，紧紧贴在她的皮肤上。Chromedome的情况也很糟糕，他身上的衣服像是膏药那样粘在身上，又凉又重。  
湿透的衬衫很好地勾勒出Prowl的身材，她的身段很是妖娆，只是宽大的工作服将它们遮的严严实实。这件单薄的衬衫似乎要锁不住随着她的呼吸一起一伏的胸脯，只有领带在苦苦支撑。出于礼貌Chromedome只会偷偷瞟几眼，而不是正大光明地看。  
Prowl并非没有察觉到Chromedome的视线。她也在偷瞄自己的搭档。和武警相比他不算强壮，但绝不是瘦削。敞开领口湿透的衬衣和被扯松的领带加在一起，让Chromedome浑身上下充满了性/张力。  
就在Prowl解领带时，他们的视线撞到了一起。两人先是尴尬地闪开，假装刚刚什么都没有发生。过了一会，也许车里的空气过于闷热，潮湿的水汽会让人的心智迷乱。他们又看向彼此，不知怎的就吻到了一起。他握住Prowl光滑纤细的手腕，将她拉到自己的座位上。这期间，他们的唇舌没有分开过。  
他一手解开搭档前胸的衬衫扣，释放了禁锢许久的白团子。Chromedome抱着她，亲吻揉捏这两个团子。这些既然都已经发生了，那么干脆做到底。暴雨还没停，雨幕也没有变淡的趋势。  
“唔……！”他双手掐着Prowl的细腰，尽量让她吞吃自己。Prowl现在并不好受，她还没来得及适应手指就要容纳比手指大好几倍的事物。她抵着Chromedome的胸口，掰着腰上的双手示意他停一下，扭动着腰身努力适应。  
车窗玻璃上弥漫着浓浓的水雾，雨点打在地面上和车上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音，盖过了车内甜腻隐忍的呻吟。Prowl揪着Chromedome的领口，承受着下身的冲撞。他托起她的臀，每次都几乎尽数退出，又一下重重的全部顶入。搅动的水声也穿插在呻吟声中，让人不禁想象制服裙下该是怎样的风景。半褪的衬衫，放置一边的皮带构成了这场阵雨的记忆。  
雨势有所减小，Prowl趴在Chromedome的肩头休息，Chromedome把她身上褪了一半的白衬衫穿回去，遮住颈窝上的咬痕和红印，不时浅浅抽动两下，换来怀里的一声闷哼和裙底的水声。她坐起来，将自己抽离，回到副驾整理了一下仪容后又恢复了之前严肃的样子。  
他们开车回到了警局汇报工作，顺便解释了他们来迟的原因。  
下班时，Chromedome收到了搭档的一条短信：一起吃晚饭吗？

现在是深夜。警局的其他人早已下班回家，只有Prowl和Chromedome还在加班。  
Chromedome最先完成所有的工作。他检查了一遍办公室里的各个角落，确定没有任何摄像头之类的事物后，Prowl也差不多完成了手头的任务。  
他走回Prowl的桌子，捧起她的小脸吻她。她的口腔里还带着晚餐时喝的树莓味苏打水的味道。Prowl回应了他的吻，上前环住他的脖子。树莓的香气在两人口腔中弥漫开来，接下来要做的事也不会太偏离轨迹。  
Chromedome把人抱起来放在桌子上，掀起她的制服裙，用嘴咬开安全套的包装。Prowl的手也起劲地解着他腰间的皮带。期间无需言语，只有越发粗重的喘息回荡在空气中。  
宽衣解带完成不过是不到一分钟的时间。他抬起垂在边缘的修长双腿并分开，在大腿内侧留下一个吻。Prowl轻轻抖了一下，想要并拢却被阻止。Chromedome的亲吻来到了小腹，逐渐向上到精致的锁骨，而后再次唇舌相交。他抬起她纤细柔韧的腰身，缓慢而坚定地深入。  
Prowl抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛，尝试着压抑不停逸出口的呻吟，感受着下身异物的戳刺和捣弄。她现在就像一颗多汁晶莹的树莓，让人欲罢不能。  
Chromedome突然停下动作，将自己埋在最深处。他俯下身亲吻着双颊潮红的Prowl，舔吻着胸前的雪白，缓慢地进出。每次都是全部退出，又一点点顶入极深的地方。这种感觉实在是磨人。Prowl的喘息断断续续，她绞紧了Chromedome，抬起小腿蹭了蹭他的腰，想速战速决。搭档明白她的意思，抬起一条腿快速凿着多汁松软的内壁。透明的液体几乎被打成泡沫，溅落在两人交合处。Prowl忍不住带着哭腔呻吟出声，挥舞手臂想抓住什么，却不小心把摆好的文件都扫到了地上。她起身想去捡，反而让身体里的小东西更进一步。搭档锁紧了她的腰胯拉向自己，挺动两下后两人几乎同时攀上顶峰。  
他退出来，取下满满当当的套扔进垃圾桶，开始穿衣服并帮忙收拾桌子。Prowl汗涔涔地躺在桌上休息，腿间还有大量透明的液体。她腿有些软，一时还不想站起来。扣子还没扣上，上身雪白有一部分被盖住，另一部分露出来，这似乎更性感诱人。Chromedome忍住不去看她，自顾自的清理现场。  
她坐起来穿衣服，把散落在地上的文件捡起。桌子被擦了一遍又一遍，没办法，Prowl对于整洁有着近乎变态的要求，放错一张纸她都会发脾气。更别说现在这个样子了。  
“一起走？”出大门的时候Chromedome提议道，这个点的城市对于女孩子来说不太安全。“不了，谢谢。”她看着四下无人，上前吻了吻他的唇角。


End file.
